My Guardian Angel ?
by charapop
Summary: Hinata’s confidence is slowly going down the drain. Her mother sends the spirit of a young girl down to be her “guardian.” What will Hinata do when she learns of her new guardian? Did I forget to mention she was a ghost?


My Guardian Angel: Chapter 1- Enter Kagami

A story by charapop

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Reading**

_Flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

Summary: Hinata's confidence is slowly going down the drain. Her mother sends the spirit of a young girl down to be her "guardian." What will Hinata do when she learns of her new guardian? Did I forget to mention she was a ghost? Oh well, you're figure it out….

* * *

Normal POV

Hinata had just finished her daily training session with her father who was now escorting her into her room. He had an angry expression on his face. Hinata's thoughts raced in her head, 'I hope I didn't anger father too much. I've been getting better and better. He couldn't be angry with all of the effort I've been putting i-'

"You are a failure," Hiashi, Hinata's father, said, ceasing his walk, only to face her scared form, "Our clan will become a disgrace with you as its leader. Even Hanabi is better than you were at your age."

Hinata only whimpered at the strictness in her father's voice, the little confidence she had in herself fading. With the end of his speech, He swiftly turned around, toward the door of her room. He muttered a few incoherent words, Hinata could only make out," …Hinata…failure…disgrace to clan…"

As he shut the door, Hinata let the tears in her eyes spill out, falling to the floor. She cried for hours until she had no more tears to cry. Her father had called her a weak hundreds of times before, never a failure. She made her way to her bed and began to pray, "Mother, if-f you are listening-g to me-e, please, pleas-e, help-p me." With those final words, she fell asleep with red, puffy eyes and tears still wet on her face.

A/N: I know that Hinata doesn't stutter that much, but she's still crying, just…without tears… You should know that Hinata doesn't usually stutter this much…just, almost that much. Back to the story…

* * *

~Somewhere in Heaven~

Lady Hyuuga had just listened to her eldest daughter's prayer. She hadn't been this heartbroken since the day she died while giving birth to Hanabi and had to leave her family. "Kagami, come"

With that, a young girl poofed up. She had long waistlength hair, pale skin, and dark orange eyes. She was simply dressed in a dark blue knee length dress and black ninja sandals. The faint mark of a scar adorned her neck. "You called, Lady Hyuuga," she politely said with a fake smile. But inside,' What do you want this time, you old hag?' Don't get me wrong, she's probably the nicest coughslavedrivercough mistress around, but when she gets to the smallest details, she goes all out with her OCDness. 'Must be hereditary,'she thought.

"I have a mission for you."

Kagami groaned. Most of her "missions" were just running around heaven to deliver a message, only to find that the other person had already heard.

She inwardly sighed,' I guess this is what I get for being too much of a fangirl. If only, I hadn't been so much of a fangirl. Why? Why? Why? I already made a promise to never be that much of a fangirl again.' I've been here for what, 4 years? And it still seems that its been hundreds.

A/N: For fangirls who are killed by those who they are fangirls receive a punishment of servintuded for 10 years.

"You will accompany my daughter and become her guardian."

"Say what?"

"You will get to go live again. Your appearance will remain the same and so, you can fit in, I will make you the age of yourself, when you died." She held out a paper and handed it to Kagami.

It read:

**Instructions:**

**1)You must befriend Hinata, so that she may gain confidence in herself.**

**2)You will go under a new identity. Read the following attachment **(why do I feel like I'm applying for a job)

**3)Do not let anyone you cannot trust know who you really are. **

**4)Your mission will be finished when I feel that Hinata has enough confidence in herself. **

**Also, you will still be classified as a ghost. Your appearance will speak otherwise, though. Also, with the signing of this contract, your sentence will be cut down. Once this mission is over, you may do as you want in your new form. **

She almost didn't catch this last part.

**P.S. This note will burst into flames in 3…2…1**

The note burned up and fell into a pile of ashes. Kagami didn't mind though, she was getting a second chance to relive her life.

She decided that she had nothing better to do, so she signed the contract and was instantly transported back to Konoha.

"OW," she yelped as she fell to the ground" So, I can feel again," she mumbled as she brushed the dirt off from her outfit.

She stood up and instantly recognized the place. Her home. 'Mom, Dad…' She knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to open up, jumping up and down the entire time.

A woman with dark hair opened up, both of their eyes widening with surprise.

Before Kagami knew what was happening, she was immediately pulled into a hug, the back of her clothes becoming wet from tears.

A man from inside the home came to the door to find his wife hugging the person at the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

* * *

Kagami's POV

'I'm home…'She sniffled as she felt the older woman parting from her. She was welcomed to the sight of her father, who wore the same expression as her mother had on earlier. And the same reaction.

After hours of answering questions and a few minutes of silence, Kagami's father said,"So…you're dead?"

"I guess so. I may not look it, but I am. I have no idea what's been happening these past few years, so fill me in on it."

"You do know who killed you, right?"

"You mean that bastard Uchiha," Kagami growled at the name. She hated him the moment he killed her and she was now bent on getting revenge, even if she had to die again.

"Yeah, he killed off his clan the day a couple hours after he murdered you."

"WHAT?" Kagami thought back to the day she went to the afterlife.

_Kagami sat up, but when she looked down, she could see her body's pale complexion. She herself was an even more pale color. No, not pale, translucent. _

"_I'm not dead. This is just a dream. I'll wake up and it will all be over."She mumbled to herself. "Itachi would never kill me. He's too, too..."_

_A ghost train stopped in front of her. The doors opened, beckoning her in. _

"_I know this is a bad idea,"she said as she walked in. She could see many other people on the train, all with the Uchiha crest on their backs. 'I guess I wasn't the only who died today.'_

"Oh…them," she mumbled. "Did anyone else make it?"

"Umm…I think that one little boy made it…Sasuke, I think" Her mother said.

"Itachi's little brother…HA! I knew he wouldn't be able to kill him!"

"I think we're going to need a new alibi for you. No one else besides the Hokage, the ANBU that found you and us…"Kagami's father said.

"I've been telling everyone, that you've been on a trip around Fire Country with a distant relative." Kagami's mother cut in.

"So, the story is that I didn't die, I just have been traveling around. Okay, I can work with that."

* * *

Okies, now that I'm done with the first chapter, what do you think? I'll welcome flames, but only for this first chapter. After that, no more. Well Review. It's that green button below.

PLZ REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW


End file.
